


Sushi at the sky temple

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: Raiden and his wife spend the morning making sushi together.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sushi at the sky temple

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

Raiden groaned slightly in his sleep, arm stretching to his right, searching for a warm body to no avail. He grunted at the lack of contact. “Raiden.” An excited whisper sounded in his ear. “Wake up darling.” The god groaned, rolling on his side. A frustrated huff sounded above him as he was suddenly pushed out of his semi conscious state by a weight on his chest.

Opening his glowing eyes, he could see the source of his slumbers interruption. His beloved wife, S/o sat on his chest, thighs pinning his arms to his sides. She smiled down as him before dipping her head down and painting gentle butterfly kisses over his face. The thunder god smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

With one last light kiss on the tip of his nose, she sat up and allowed him to open his eyes. “Is there a reason for this awakening, s/o?”

She smiled down at him, sliding off of his body to stand next to the bed, “Yes, come with me, I have a surprise for you.”

Standing up, he started to take off his silk pajamas as s/o grabbed his robes, laying them out on the dresser as she grabbed the thunder gods armor plating from its stand. Raiden quickly slipped into his robes, turning as a/o approached with his metal plating. The god attached the arm plates as his wife strapped on the chest and back plate. After a few more adjustments and layers, the god was fully dressed and ready. Well almost.

His silver hair was in tangles from his restless slumber. S/o ran her hand through the silky substance before grabbing a brush nearbye and gesturing for him to follow her.

The two made their way down to the next floor of the sky temple, Raiden didn’t worry about anybody seeing his messy appearance since the top three floors of the sky temple were forbidden to the monks and they were not expecting any visitors.

His beloved finally halted at the food preparation area, her smile bright. Raiden scanned the surface of the table, two wooden bowls of rice sat side by side, behinde them was a large sushi bowl decorated in carvings of Sakura trees. A small glass pitcher of amber liquid rested in the countertop next to a large wooden spoon.

“I’ve been really wanting some sushi recently, I mentioned it to Kung Lao last time he visited, and he surprised me the other day with the items needed to make it.” She gently grabbed his hands, leading him over to a spot wheee he could easily access all the items. “I thought we could do it together! Make it fun?”

The god felt his neutral expression shift to a smile at the woman’s offer. After all, not even a god could resist that hopeful look in her eyes. “Where do we start?”

The light of her smile was enough to shame the sun as she stood beside him, brush still in hand. “I’ll fix your hair while you prepare the rice, I’ll instruct you.” She explained, stroking the object through his hair. “First, pour those two bowls of sushi rice into that big wooden sushi bowl.”

Raiden could feel the heat radiate off of the rice as he gently let it fall into the sushi bowl, she must had just made it. S/o hummed behinde him, “okay, now grab that glass of seasoned rice vinegar and pour it on the rice.”

Turning around to grab the glass pitcher, he was ambushed with a kiss on his cheek. He managed to playfully nuzzle her hair in retaliation before returning to the task at hand and guiding the glass over the sushi bowl and pouring it onto the rice. A playful tug at his hair told him what when to stop. “I’m almost done, now grab that flat wooden spoon and break up the rice.”

Glowing eyes, slid over to the wooden spoons location, next to where the glass pitcher once was. He turned once again to obtain the object, smiling as he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head as S/o’s lips landed on his. She squealed in delight, allowing their lips to press together for a moment before she returned to her task, smiling at the brush as she did so.

With the spoon in his hand, the god broke apart the vinegar soaked rice, a smile still on his face. S/o ran her fingers through his silky locks, a hum of approval sounding from her throat. As she walked over to the table in the next room she yelled over her shoulder, “oh, make sure you’re folding the rice over itself.”

She returned shortly after, the brush no where to be found. She nodded in approval at the sushi bowl. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a bladed fan that Raiden recognized at Kitanas. He sent her a questioning look as s/o started to fan the rice. “What? She left it here! Plus I’m going to give it back to her! I just keep forgetting…” she smiled sheepishly at her work.

The two stood side by side, repeating the process over and over until the glass pitcher of vinegar was empty. S/o took charge, placing a sheet of silk over the bowl before disappearing behinde Raiden, returning with sheets of nori. “Lay these out Raiden, make sure to put the shiny sides face down, oh and put them on those wooden mats I have piled up over there.” She instructed before disappearing again.

Doing as he was told, he lay out each sheet in an orderly fashion on the counter, carefully aligning them with the wooden Mats, His wife returned, a wooden basket filled with cut up herbs and vegetables as well as a bowl filled with water. “Here, wet your hands.” She placed the bowl down. Raiden dipped his hands in, shaking off the excess water.

“Why did I do that?” He asked as s/o placed the vegetables in a neat row. She smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss his eyelid.  
“So the rice doesn’t stick.” She explained briefly, “now get a bit of rice for each sheet and press it down to cover the sheet, leave an inch of nori paper open though, it’s for later!”

Softly, he pressed the rice on each sheet into the requested position, as soon as the last grain was put in place, he felt lips place themselves on the back of his neck. “Thank you, love. Now go wash your hands, I’ll take over.”

S/o slid in front of him, placing the herbs and vegetables in a neat line in the center of the rice covered paper. Walking over to the sink, Raiden pressed down the leaver, showering his slightly sticky hands in water before pouring liquid out of a small red bottle nearbye into his hands.

When he turned around, he found that each sheet had a row of filling on top. S/o was currently folding a mat over, rolling the paper along with it. She tucked the mat in at a certain point, squeezing the mat before undoing it, revealing a loose roll underneath. She then flipped it over, using the mat to shape the roll.

When she noticed raidens gaze, she smiled warmly at him, “do you think you can do the other ones? I can start the cutting!”

He chuckled at her cheerful smile, walking over to the remaining rolls and mimicking her movements. As he did that, s/o grabbed a knife from the drawer and delicately pressed it down at multiple points in the roll, cutting it evenly. She religiously swiped a silk cloth over it after each cut.

Finally, they were finished. Raiden handed his wife a glass platter. She smiled and gave him a thankful look as she started to neatly placed each sushi roll. “Here, I know I had some soy sauce saved in that cabinet.” She gestured to a cubby above raidens head. Ye thunder hod opened it, finding only a few small bottles, “it’s the one next to the pink one.”

Grabbing the desired bottle, he handed it to s/o who had just finished her work. She nodded before placing it on the counter and leaning down, opening the cabinets below her. Raiden turned away, grabbing the supply’s that needed cleaning and taking them over to the sink. As he washed, s/o took out three bowls and a few more unnamed bottles.

She placed each bowl on the platter, spreading them out and filling them with soy sauce. Taking the unmarked bottles, she drizzled different sauces on the rolls. S/o screwed the bottles shut, walking around the food preparation area, putting each back in their place. Raiden had finished up with cleaning the supplies and started to put each item away.

S/o quickly dashed over to help. After everything was put away, Raiden grabbed the platter and headed to the table, his wide staying behinde to grab two pairs of chopsticks.

She handed a pair to Raiden as the two sat down side my side. S/o leaned on her husband as they both tried one. The woman anxiously grabbed at her clothes, waiting for the gods response.

Raiden didn’t eat food, well not anymore. When he was still new to existence, he tried many kinds of food, experiencing as mush as he could. As time went on, the god started to lose interest since eating gave him no benefit other then the temperal pleasure on his tongue.

His expression morphed into a satisfied one as he finished his last bite. S/o smiled and let out a small squeal, earning a playful nuzzle from the god.

The two lovers stayed there, side by side, tasting their creation as s/o went on and on about different things they could try. Raiden just smiled, enjoying watching the adorable passion rush throughout her face.


End file.
